Therapy
by Bachan134
Summary: Hermione is unhappy in her marriage. Harry and Ron suggest she go to a therapist to talk about her problems. This is her story. Will the therapy save her marrige or was it doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

A/N: This story is mainly told from Hermione's perspective in flashbacks. For the early chapters her flashbacks will be canon but was she gets to fourth year it'll begin to stray from canon.

**Therapy**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Jane Granger sat in a therapists office waiting for the doctor to arrive. Her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter suggested she go see a therapist to discuss her problems. She'd been having a lot of issues in her marriage and was on the verge of divorcing her husband. Even though her best friends didn't like her husband they didn't want to see a family broken up. Hermione and her husband had two young children so she wanted to find a way to make things work for their sake.

"Mrs. Granger?" A man asked as he came into the waiting room.

"Yes." Hermione stood and walked over to him.

"I'm Dr. Jonah Rogers. Please come into my office." The man shook her hand before walking her down the hall to his office. "So Mrs. Granger what brings you here today?"

"Well I've been having a lot of problems in my marriage since my first child was born three years ago and I'm on the verge of getting a divorce. My two best friends suggested that I seek professional help before doing that though. Oh and please call me Hermione."

"Alright Hermione." Jonah made a note on his notepad. "So what would you like to discuss with me?"

"I'm not really sure. I've never really done this before." Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"Why don't you just start today by telling me about your childhood? Sometimes starting with one's childhood makes talking about later issues easier."

"That makes sense." Hermione nodded to herself. "Well my childhood was fairly normal until I was three years old...

_Nineteen Years Prior_

Three year old Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom playing with her toys. The blocks around her slowly began to float around her as she touched them. This wasn't a new experience to her and it just made her laugh. Hermione had been making odd things happen around her since her third birthday. Everything that she did fascinated her but it scared her parents. They didn't know what was happening to their daughter. They'd taken her to countless doctors to find out what was happening but kept being told that they just had a happy, healthy three year old.

"Hermione stop that this instant." Jane Granger ordered as she saw her daughter making the blocks float around her.

The blocks fell as Hermione began to cry. She didn't understand why her parents got so mad when she played with her toys. She didn't realize that making toys float wasn't a normal thing. To her it was all just fun and games and something entirely normal.

When Hermione was five she began to realize that what she could do wasn't normal. None of the other kids in her kindergarten class could do what she did. She tried to keep herself from doing the odd things but it was really hard. Hermione spent a large part of her days sitting in the principles office because of the odd things she'd make happen. Her parents weren't too happy about their daughter always getting into trouble and pulled her from school half way through kindergarten.

Hermione was bounced from one school to the next for four years before her parents finally decided they just needed to home school her. Hermione liked this so much more since she was such an outcast in school. No one ever wanted to play with her since she was different. Also no one really liked her at school since she always had the answers to the teachers questions.

"Mum why I am so different?" Nine year old Hermione asked her mother a few weeks after she'd been pulled from school completely.

"I don't know sweetheart you just are." Jane answered sadly.

"I don't want to be different." Hermione whined.

"I know sweetheart" Jane hugged her daughter.

_Present day_

"I'm going to have to stop you there Hermione. Our time is nearly over." Dr. Rogers stopped her when she paused.

"Alright." Hermione took a deep breath.

"This was a very good session. When would you like to come in to see me again?" He pulled his calendar from his desk. "I think that we should meet on a regular basis until we begin to tackle your marriage problems."

"My husband doesn't know that I'm seeing you so it would need to be when he's working."

"Would you be available at this same time next week?"

"That should work."

"Alright then I'll see you again next Wednesday at 1 o'clock Hermione." Dr. Rogers walked her to the door and bid her farewell.

Hermione walked from Dr. Rogers' office to the underground station. She needed to go to Harry's to pick up her kids before returning home. It was only a short tube ride to Harry's and then she'd be able to floo back home. She had to make it home before her husband returned from work and start dinner. Hermione arrived at Harry's house in only a few minutes and spotted him in the front yard with her son and daughter.

"Mama." Andrew cried out as Hermione came through the front gate. She picked him up with a hug then picked up her daughter.

"How was your appointment Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It was alright. I'm seeing him again next week at the same time. Will you be able to take the kids again?"

"Of course I will."

"Could I use your floo to head home?"

"Hermione you already know that you can. I'll see you again next week." They all walked into the house and Hermione flooed back home with the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How has your week been Hermione?" Dr. Rogers asked as Hermione and him sat down in his office.

"It's been alright except that my two year old has an ear infection right now so she's not very happy." Hermione answered.

"Well I hope she gets better soon." Jonah pulled his notepad out along with a pen. "The last time we met you were telling me about starting home-schooling. Would you like to continue from there?"

"It probably would be best." Hermione closed her eyes to remember where she'd stopped last. "As I told you last time my parents pulled me from school half-way through the fourth grade...

_Thirteen Years Prior_

"Hermione, have you finished your work for today?" Jane asked as Hermione was making her way outside.

"Yes I did mum. I left it on your desk for you to check over." Hermione answered. "Can I go outside and play for a while?"

"Yes you can sweetheart." Jane smiled at her nine year old daughter as she went outside.

Hermione had been home-schooled for two months now and was finally beginning to really enjoy her education. Since her mum and dad were both dentist they had gone through a lot of schooling but weren't really the best teachers. Hermione really was teaching herself most of the time and her mum or dad would just look over her work before mailing it off. All her school work was sent off to a special school to be graded and recorded. There had to be a official record of all the work that Hermione did so she could continue advancing through her schooling.

By the time the other kids in Hermione's neighborhood were starting their summer break, Hermione was at the middle of her fifth grade year. Since she wasn't friends with any of the kids that lived near by she spent the entire summer working on finishing the fifth grade. Her parents were slightly worried that Hermione would finish all her primary schooling before she was even eleven years old. They didn't want Hermione to be home-schooled through secondary school but they knew she'd have to be if she continued as she was. Hermione didn't really wish to return to school since she could learn so much more on her own.

Four months before her eleventh birthday however everything changed. A woman had arrived at the Granger's door with a letter inviting Hermione to attend an exclusive school in Scotland. For the first time in Hermione's life she wanted to go to a real school. She didn't know why, but she felt that the students at this school wouldn't think she was weird. Just looking at the woman who'd arrived with the invitation made her feel like she'd finally found some one like herself.

"So Miss Granger would you like to have your letter?" The woman asked.

"Yes please." Hermione answered.

"Here you go then. I shall stay to answer any questions you or your family may have after reading the letter." She handed the letter to Hermione who quickly opened it.

"Is this school really for witches and wizards?" Hermione asked as she finished the letter.

"Yes it is Miss Granger."

"What makes you think that I may be a witch?"

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever made odd things happen that you couldn't explain? Have you ever made things float that shouldn't?"

"All the time."

"She's been doing things like that since she was three. It was her favorite game until she started kindergarten." Jane added from behind Hermione.

"That's probably when your magic first showed it's self. With every witch or wizard it's different when their magic first shows it's self. Some do magic from the womb while others don't show any magic until they're nearly eleven years old."

"So there's really a bunch of other kids who are just like me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes there are. Some of the kids who'll be in your year are from wizarding families while others, like yourself, are from muggle or non-magic families. I believe there are going to be forty students in your year."

Hermione smiled to herself at the thought that there were really other kids just like her out there. Looking over to her parents to see how they were taking this news she smiled. They both looked relieved at finally knowing what made their daughter so different from the other kids. Hermione looked back to the witch before her and gave her a smile as well.

"I want to attend Hogwarts." Hermione told her happily.

"I figured you would. Now here is the list of all the supplies that you're going to need for your first year. Now all these items must be purchased in Diagon Alley. I shall be returning here in a couple days to show you where Diagon Alley is. At that time I shall also give you your train ticket to Hogwarts and explain a little more about the wizarding world to you all." The witch stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait. You never told us what your name is." Jane said kindly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts along with the Transfiguration Professor. Now I must be returning to Hogwarts. I shall see you all in a few more days." Minerva let herself out of the house and disappeared.

_Present Day_

"I think that is a good place to stop for now." Hermione said as she saw the time.

"I agree Hermione. Shall we meet at the same time again next week?"

Hermione shook her head. "My husband has next week off and wants to take the children and I to the coast. The week after that works for me though."

"Alright I will see you in two weeks then." Dr. Rogers escorted Hermione from his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"How was your trip last week?" Dr. Rogers asked as Hermione sat down in his office.

"It was alright. Maya, by daughter, still had her ear infection so I didn't really get to enjoy it much. I spent most of the trip inside with Maya while my husband and Andrew, my son, played on the beach." Hermione answered with a slight frown.

"Is your daughter any better yet?"

"Yes she's finally gotten passed the ear infection."

"So Hermione, shall we pick up from where we left off last time?" Jonah asked as he pulled a notepad and pen from his desk.

"It'd probably be best. Last time I told you about my early school years right?"

"Yes."

"Well the next part of the story starts when I first entered the wizarding world...

_Eleven Years Prior_

Hermione was in awe of the wizarding world from the first time she ever entered it. It just felt so good to finally be around other people like her. McGonagall took her and her parents to Gringotts bank to exchange their muggle money into wizarding money. She also helped them set up a Gringotts account for Hermione so she could begin saving up for after graduation. Hermione was very fascinated by the goblin that ran the bank and kept being softly scolded by her mother for staring at them.

"There are quite a few stores that we'll need to visit so where would you like to start Hermione?" McGonagall asked as they left the bank.

"What stores do we need to go to Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well you need to get your wand from Ollivander's, your robes from Madam Malkin's, your caldron from the cauldron shop, your potions supplies from the apothecary, and your books from Flourish and Blots."

"Hermione we should go to the book store last. You know how you get around books." Jane said softly when she saw her daughter's eyes light up at the mention of a book store.

"Alright mum. Let's get my robes first then." Hermione had never liked shopping for anything except books so they rushed through everything until they reached Flourish and Blots.

"I have to warn you Professor McGonagall that book are Hermione's favorite things in the world. We could be here for hours." Jane told the professor while Hermione was finding all her school books.

"That's quite alright. We have all day for this." McGonagall smiled as she watched Hermione. "There are far worse things that she could be obsessed with."

Hermione spent almost two hours looking around the store and picking out books. By the time her mum tracked her down and made her stop she'd gotten all her school books along with twenty other books. Her mum tried to get her to put some of the books back but she wouldn't. Hermione insisted that they were all vital for her to read before heading to Hogwarts. In the end they compromised on removing five of the books.

The last few months of summer Hermione spent all her time reading all the books she'd gotten in Diagon Alley. By the time August ended she'd finished all the books multiple times. She didn't want to be behind any of the student that had grown up their entire lives in the wizarding world. Hermione didn't want anyone to think she was stupid at Hogwarts.

The night before leaving for Hogwarts, Hermione barely slept at all. She was just too excited about going to Hogwarts. This was going to be the first time in her life that she'd be going to school where she wouldn't be different. When she did fall asleep she dreamed about what Hogwarts would be like. The thought of finally being able to make friends was the main idea that filled her dreams.

_Present Day_

Hermione stopped telling her story as her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw Harry's name on the caller id.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this." Hermione apologized as she answered the call. "What is it Harry?"

"Andrew swallowed a vial of potion and started to throw up blood. I took him to St. Mungo's but you have to get here quickly. They've already called your husband and he's on his way." Harry explained quickly.

"Thanks for calling me Harry. I'll be right there." Hermione hung up the phone. "I've got to go now. My son was just taken to the hospital. They called my husband so I've got to get there before he does."

"Call me to set up your next appointment."

"I will." Hermione rushed from the office then apparated to St. Mungo's. She found Harry standing in the waiting room with Maya in his arms. "Where is Andrew?"

"Upstairs with his father. He got here just after I hung up with you. I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry answered as he handed Maya to her mother.

"It's alright. Did he ask you where I was or why you were here?"

"No, he just asked me where Andrew was then went to him."

"Okay. Take me to his room." Harry lead Hermione up to Andrew's room then left his friend and her family alone.

"Where were you Hermione? Why was Andrew with Harry today?" The man beside Andrew's bed asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment today so Harry was watching the kids." Hermione answered. "So do you know what kind of potion he drank?"

"They haven't figured out yet." He answered shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment? You know I'm willing to shift my schedule around so I can be with the kids."

"I'm sorry but it was last minute. There was a cancellation so they asked me to come in today. Harry never works on Wednesdays so I just called him. I didn't think you needed to be bothered at work."

"Are you okay? Why were you going to see the doctor?"

"It was just a routine check up. It was originally set for a few weeks from now but they had an opening today so I took it. And yes I am fine."

"Ah...good you are both here." Ron Weasley said as he entered the room. "We figured out what Andrew here drank. It was a small amount of a termination potion that is usually given to women who've had a partial miscarriage. Since Andrew is only three and of course not pregnant it just made him sick and throw up what looked like blood. He will be perfectly fine in a couple hours once the potion is completely out of his system. We've already given him a potion to clear his system so he can go home now."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione gave her friend a smile as she picked up her son.

"Just one last thing. Andrew won't be able to eat anything for three hours. He can only have liquids or he'll start throwing up again."

"We'll make sure that he doesn't eat until dinner then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hermione are you sure that you really want to leave Andrew with me after what happened last week?" Harry asked when she arrived to drop off the kids the next Wednesday.

"Harry I trust you and I'm not ready to reveal that I'm in therapy to my husband. He wouldn't understand." Hermione answered. "All I ask is that you make sure that your office is locked and that you keep the kids near you."

"I will 'Mione. Now you probably should head to you appointment."

"Thanks." Hermione turned around and apparated to Rogers' office.

"Is your son okay now?" ?? asked when they sat down in his office.

"He's fine now."

"That's good. Now when we stopped last time it was the day before you left for Hogwarts."

"Yes I remember. I'd had many dreams that night...

_Eleven years Prior_

Hermione awoke early on the first of September and dressed quickly. She grabbed her trunk and book bag and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Her parents were both still asleep so she made herself some toast with jam. After finishing eating she worked on packing a lunch to take on the train with her. McGonagall had told her that the train ride was slightly long and that they wouldn't reach the castle until dinner.

At eight o'clock Hermione went to wake her parents. She didn't want to miss the train to school and it would take them at least an hour to get to the station. Once her parents were up she returned to the kitchen and pulled out one of her books to read once more. She was just wasting time until they got into the car to head to the train. In the car she still read but wasn't really taking in any of the words. She was just too excited about going to Hogwarts.

As she stepped through the entrance to Platform 9 & ¾, leaving her parents behind, she smiled to herself. Finally being surrounded by kids just like her was wonderful. Since she didn't know any of the kids she just quietly made her way to the train. She was nearly to the train when a tall red haired boy came up beside her.

"Are you a first year?" The boy asked with a kind smile.

"Yes I am. What year are you in?" Hermione asked in response.

"I'm in the fifth year and a Prefect." He pointed to the badge on his chest. "The last car on the train is for trunks and owls and the two cars before that are for the Prefects."

"Thank you for telling me." Hermione began to walk towards the luggage car when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I'll take your trunk to the luggage car for you. You probably should try to find a seat on the train. The compartments can fill up very quickly." The boy took her trunk from her hand. "By the way my name is Percy Weasley. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered as she dropped the book in her hand.

"Well I hope to see you in Gryffindor house, Hermione." Percy answered as he handed her the book.

"Thank you." Hermione replied softly before rushing to the train. She found that Percy was right since nearly every compartment was full. Finding one that only had one boy sitting alone in it she opened the door. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." The boy replied. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione sat down across from the boy. The two sat in silence for a while until the train began to mover. "So what's your parentage? I'm muggle-born."

"I'm pure-blood but until a few years ago my family thought I was a squib. They weren't sure if I'd actually get my Hogwarts letter. They were really happy when I did. My Gran was so proud she bought me a toad." Neville reached for a box sitting beside him and opened it. "Not again. Trevor escaped again. He's always doing this. I've got to go find him."

"I'll help you Neville." The two walked along the train and stopped at every compartment. They asked everyone if they'd seen a toad but kept coming up empty handed. Hermione was stopping into last compartment on the train, before the Prefects, she meet the two boys who would become her best friends.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She asked the two who shook their heads. She was just about to leave when she noticed that one of the boys had his wand out. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

The red haired boy with the wand cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Small sparks flew from the end of his wand at his rat but nothing else happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione said sitting down across from the two boys.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the boy with the wand muttered.

"Harry Potter," the other boy said.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"Am I?" said Harry, felling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Any-way, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You two bad better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione left, taking Neville with her to continue searching.

Hermione had been right about the train since just as they finished checking with the Prefects the train came to a stop. Neville and her got off the train and joined the other first years. They were all herded away from the older students towards a giant lake. There were eleven small boats docked at the edge of the lake. The giant, Hagrid, told them to file into the boats. Each boat held four students and they soon were on their way to the castle. Hermione and Neville were in a boat together with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were all in too much awe of everything to talk to each other.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville cried and happily took the toad.

_Present Day_

"Our time is up now Hermione. You can continue next week." Dr. Rogers stopped her.

"Alright." Hermione sighed. "Dr. Rogers could I maybe com in to see you again sooner?"

"Of course you may Hermione. How does Friday work for you?" He asked looking over his calendar.

"That should work but it would need to be earlier in the day. My husband gets off earlier on Fridays."

"Hermione why do you feel the need to keep these appointments a secret from your husband?"

"He wouldn't understand why I need to see someone else to talk about things with."

"Alright but you do know that eventually you will need to tell him the truth."

"I know but I'm just not ready to do that yet."

"That's fine. So how does ten o'clock work for you?"

"That'll work. I'll see you then Dr. Rogers."

"Good bye Hermione."

Hermione left and returned to Harry's house. She once again found him outside with her two kids playing. This time Harry was the first to notice her walk up. He picked up Maya and Andrew and walked over to greet her. She smiled as she took her little girl into her arms.

"How did it go today?" Harry asked as they went inside.

"Really good. We've just been talking about my childhood. He stopped me today just after I arrived at Hogwarts. It's amazing how easy it is to talk to Dr. Rogers."

"That's why I recommended him to you. I've been seeing him since after the final battle."

"Well thank you for recommending him to me. I'm not sure if he'll be able to save my marriage but he's going to be able to help at least." Hermione gave her friend a smile. "Oh I made an appointment to see Dr. Rogers on Friday at ten. Will you be able to watch the kids then or should I call Ron?"

"I can watch them as long as you don't mind them coming to Dr. Rogers' office. My next appointment with him is at eleven on Friday."

"That'll be fine." She sighed. "Well I should get going home and figure out what to cook for dinner tonight."

"Why don't we all just go out to dinner tonight? Ron has the night off and so does Ginny. We could all go out to dinner." Harry suggested.

"But what about the kids?"

"You know that Ginny loves getting to see Andrew and Maya as much as the rest of us. We can go to a semi-kid friendly place tonight. Or if you really want to do dinner without the kids I'm sure Luna or Nev could take them. Please 'Mione, it's been ages since we've all gone to dinner." Harry pouted.

"Fine Harry. I'll call my husband and see what he thinks." She handed Maya back to Harry and picked up the phone. Her husband answered after the second ring.

"Snake and Dragon Enterprises. Dragon speaking." The voice on the phone said.

"Hey sweetie it's me." Hermione said.

"Hey baby. What's up? Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine. I was just calling since Harry wants us all to go to dinner tonight."

"Who is this all?"

"Well Ron, Ginny, Harry, You, me and the kids."

"I'm not sure if I really want to go to dinner some place the kids could go. Do you think the Longbottom's would take them?"

"I could call them and see. So if they can could we do dinner?"

"Of course. Just tell me where and when."

"Okay hold on a second." She placed her hand over the receiver. "He wants to know where and when?"

"Tell him that we'll all meet here at five then decide." Harry answered.

"Harry says that we'll all just meet at his place around five then decide where to go."

"Okay then I'll see you then. Bye baby."

"Bye." Hermione hung up the phone. "Do you mind if I use your phone to call Nev and Luna?"

"Go ahead. I take it he didn't want to bring the kids along.

"Nope." Hermione sighed and dialed Nev and Luna's number.

"Hello." The dreamy voice of Luna Longbottom answered.

"Hey Luna it's Hermione."

"Hey. What's up? Need us to take the kids tonight?"

"Yeah. Could you and Nev do that?"

"Well I can take them. Nev unfortunately is on a collection trip until Friday. So when you want to bring them over? I'd love to get a chance to see you again. It's been ages."

"I'll be there around four with the kids then we can hang out for a bit. Well I'm using Harry's phone so I should get off. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye. See you then."

"Bye." Hermione hung up then sat back down with Harry and her children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So I didn't ask last time but why did you want to meet again so soon?" Dr. Rogers asked.

"I just thought it'd be better if we meet more often so I can finish my story faster. I know I have issues that need to be addressed that began in my childhood so you need the whole story."

"I have no problem meeting twice a week. I have been enjoying your stories a lot. So would you like to continue?"

"Yes I would. I had just arrived at Hogwarts...

_Eleven Years Prior_

Hermione made her way with the other first years into the castle. They were placed into a small room to wait then taken into the great hall. As they walked to the front of the hall Hermione told Neville about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the real sky. She'd read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ and it was really fascinating. Neville just nodded as if he cared even if he didn't. He'd gotten used to Hermione going off on these random tangents on the train.

The sorting was very nerve racking for Hermione as she waited for her name to be called. Once McGonagall called her name she stepped forward and took the hat. As it feel over her eyes she heard a voice inside her head. This was a little odd but she figured it was just a wizarding thing. She and the voice in her head talked for a short time before they agreed on where to put her. The hat had yelled out Gryffindor for the entire hall to hear and Hermione took her seat near Percy Weasley. He gave her a smile as he shook her hand.

She watched the other students be sorted into their houses. Neville, Harry and Ron all got sorted into Gryffindor just like her. She was glad that they were in the same house as her since they'd all seemed really nice. Granted she hadn't really talked to Ron or Harry much but what she'd seen was nice. Throughout the entire feast Hermione listened to the other first years talk about where they were from. She also spent a good deal of time talking to Percy, who was an extreme bookworm like herself. It was nice to have people to talk to who didn't think she was a freak. Well Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil thought she was a little weird because she liked books so much but that was it.

Hermione quickly fell into the routine at Hogwarts and became the top student in all her classes. She'd always been the top in her year so this wasn't that much of an oddity. Sadly Hermione quickly learned that the other students didn't like that she was such a brain. She always had the answers to the Professor's question and would finish her work before everyone else. Hermione became a slight outcast in Gryffindor and mostly spent her time with Percy. He was the only one that appreciated Hermione's knowledge and would listen to what she had to say.

The only class that Hermione wasn't the top student in was flying. She absolutely hated flying lessons, which luckily were only once a week. During Gryffindors' first flying lesson, which they had with Slytherin, Neville fell off his broom. After he was taken off to the Hospital wing by Madam Hooch, Draco Malfoy, a very annoying Slytherin, found Neville's Remembrall in the grass. Harry tried to get it back from Malfoy and both of them ended up in a broom chase around the castle. Hermione was sure that Harry was going to get himself expelled for doing this but he didn't.

That night Harry and Ron were going to meet Malfoy for a midnight Wizard's Duel. Hermione tried to stop them from going and ended up getting locked out of Gryffindor tower. Since she couldn't get back into the tower she followed the two boys. They found Neville asleep in the hall and took him with them as well. That night was the scariest in Hermione's life to that point. That night the four of them came across a huge three headed dog in an empty corridor.

During Charms class on Halloween, a few weeks after the three headed dog incident, Hermione was partnered with Ron Weasley. Since she hadn't been speaking to either Ron or Harry since the event it made it hard for them to work together. They were working on the levitation charm, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and Ron just wasn't doing it right. Hermione couldn't help herself and kept correcting him. Ron got annoyed with this and told her to do it herself if it was so simple. Hermione performed the spell flawlessly, receiving ten house points for Gryffindor. This just annoyed Ron even more.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione hurried past the two boys, tears in her eyes. She knew that the other Gryffindors didn't really like her but it still hurt to hear it. Hermione spent the rest of the day hiding out in a girls bathroom. She didn't want to face the rest of the Gryffindors now that she knew they couldn't stand her. Hermione was seriously considering writing her parents to ask them to let her come back home. Hogwarts was seeming less and less the dream school she thought it would be.

Hermione was starting to get hungry later that afternoon and made her way from the stall she'd been hiding in. Wiping the tears from her eyes and going to the sink to wash her face she noticed a horrid stench. Looking up from her feet she saw a huge toll standing just feet from herself. Doing the only thing she could think of to do, she screamed. Backing as far from the troll as she could she just hoped that someone would come save her before it was too late. The troll had nearly reached her when she saw Harry and Ron enter the bathroom.

The two boys started to throw random things at the toll to get it's attention. Harry yelled at Hermione to run for it while Ron had the troll occupied but she was so scared she couldn't move. As the troll advanced on Ron, Harry launched himself onto the troll's back. When he'd jumped he'd still had his wand in his hand so it went straight up the troll's nose. It began to howl in pain and try to hit Harry with it's club. Harry held on for dear life as Ron lifted his own wand, yelling out _Wingardium Leviosa_. The club flew from the troll's hand and fell on it's head, knocking it out. Harry scrambled to his feet and over to Hermione's side.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah." Hermione answered timidly just before three Professors burst into the room. Hermione took responsibility for what Harry and Ron had done to save them from punishment. After that night the three of them became the best of friends.

_Present Day_

"Those two boys sound like some really great guys. Are you still friend with them?" Jonah asked.

"Yes they are still my best friends. There are just some things that you go through that will create a bond that can't be broken. Battling a twelve-foot troll is just one of those things." Hermione answered with a smile.

"I guess you're right. Well our time is nearly up. When would you like to meet again Hermione?"

"Could we make our appointments for Wednesdays at one and Fridays at ten?"

"Of course. I can schedule you for the next three weeks at those times. Would that work for you?"

"Yes it would."

"Alright then we'll see each other again at one on Wednesday." Jonah stood and walked Hermione back to the waiting room. He stopped slightly when he saw Harry sitting out there but Hermione kept going.

"How were the kids Harry?" Hermione asked him with a smile.

"They were good. We just did some coloring today." Harry answered, handing Maya to Hermione.

"That sounds like fun. Do I get to see any of these pictures you colored for me?" She asked her two children.

"They not done yet mama." Andrew told her.

"Alright. Well I want to see them once they are done." Hermione then turn to address Harry again. "Thanks for watching them Harry."

"You know I love watching them 'Mione. Now I really shouldn't keep Jonah waiting any longer." Harry gave his friend a soft peck on the cheek before walking over to the still stunned man. "Jonah, shall we start my appointment?"

"Yeah. Of course Harry." Jonah shook his head to clear it. "So how long have the two of you known each other?"

"Oh...let's see. I met Hermione eleven years ago on the train to Hogwarts. I figure she's told you about the first time we meet and from the look in her eyes also how we became friends. I can always tell when she's been talking about the troll incident. The fear is still visible in her eyes."

"Harry you know I can't divulge what I discus with other patients."

"I wasn't asking to divulge anything. We were just have a conversation. Now I do have issues to discuss with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hermione we should just get down to your story today. I agree that it needs to be told before we can tackle your present problems." Jonah told her as they walked into his office.

"I agree. So I'd finally made my first real friends at Hogwarts...

_Eleven Years Prior_

Hermione's first year at Hogwarts began to pass quickly. Now that she was friends with Ron and Harry she was able to really enjoy school. They had many adventures together and got into lots of trouble. They were involved in the smuggling of an illegal dragon from Hogwarts, finding out the secret that the three headed dog was hiding and an expedition into the forbidden forest to find something that was killing unicorns. Their biggest adventure that year though involved the secret the three headed dog was protecting and the darkest wizard of the age. Near the end of the year they'd finally figured out about the Philosopher's Stone and knew someone was after it. They couldn't let this happen so they had to stop them. Harry did the biggest part of to stopping but Hermione and Ron helped him get there.

That summer was the saddest of Hermione's life. She wrote to Harry and Ron all the time that summer but only rarely heard from Ron. Harry didn't return a single letter she wrote him. He wasn't returning Ron's letters either, which worried them both. The day after Harry's twelfth birthday, Hermione received a letter from Ron telling her that they had Harry. He told her about the conditions him and his twin brother found Harry living in and why Harry hadn't answered any of their letters.

Hermione got to see her two best friends about a week before their second year started. They were all at Diagon Alley at the same time doing their shopping. She was so happy to finally see them again. It had been so lonely that summer being away from her friends. She was sad when she had to return home again that day. Hermione knew she'd see them again on the train in a week but she was still going to miss them.

On the first of September, Hermione arrived at the train early. She quickly found and saved a compartment for herself, Ron and Harry. When Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, showed up Hermione expected Harry and Ron to be right behind her. She really began to worry as the train pulled from the station with no sign of either boy. The entire trip Hermione was worrying about her two friends. They never showed up on the train and no one had seen them,

Sitting down in the great hall for the start of term feast, rumors began to fly about Ron and Harry. Hermione didn't believe them since they just seemed to out there. The main rumor going around was that the two had flown an enchanted car to Hogwarts and crashed into a tree. That just didn't seem possible so she continued to worry. Just before she reached Gryffindor Tower she saw the two boys standing outside the portrait.

"_There_ you are! Where have you _been?_ The most _ridiculous_ rumors – someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car –"

"Well we haven't been expelled." Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you _did _fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as McGonagall.

"Could you skip the lecture 'Mione and just tell us the new password?" Ron whined.

"Oh it's 'wattlebird. But that's not the point." Hermione was cut off since the portrait opened just then and cheers fell from it. It seemed that the entire house was up and impressed by what Harry and Ron had done.

Hermione had to fight her old urges to lecture her two friends too much for what they'd done. She was still upset with them for breaking so many wizarding laws and rules but didn't want to lose her friends wither. She'd still give them disappointed looks whenever they started to retell the tale but kept it at that. Soon though the whole car thing was thrown from her head. On Halloween there was an attack on the caretaker's cat and a message in blood on the wall behind where the cat was found. Yet again the trio had a mystery to solve and devoted most of their free time to figuring it out.

More attacks occurred throughout the year. During Christmas break, Harry and Ron used Polyjuice potion to impersonate two of the Slytherins. They needed to talk to Draco Malfoy and get answers so they couldn't be themselves. They all thought that Malfoy knew who was behind the attacks. Hermione was originally going to join the two boys while talking to Malfoy but had messed up on her potion. Polyjuice was only meant for human transformations and she'd accidentally placed a cats hair into her potion. She had to spend three weeks in the hospital wing recovering from the potions accident.

_Present Day_

"That must have been a very interesting experience Hermione." Jonah said as Hermione end that day's tale.

"Now that I look back on it, it was but at that time it was humiliating and annoying. I was coughing up hairballs for two weeks." Hermione replied with a slight grin.

"Well our time is up so I'll see you again on Friday."

"Good bye Dr. Rogers."

"Good bye Hermione." Hermione nodded and left for Harry's.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out as Hermione came up the path to Harry's house.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Harry since I got the afternoon off. What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up my kids." They both walked into the back yard where they could hear Harry and the kids playing.

"Hey guys." Harry called out to them from atop the play-structure. He'd set it up after Maya was born so his godchildren would have someplace to play when they visited him.

"Mama!" Andrew quickly slid down the slide and ran to his mother.

"Did you have fun today with your uncle Harry?" She asked him.

"Yeah. We played on the slid and swings."

"That does sound like fun. Do you want to play for a little while longer?"

"Can I?"

"Yes you can. I'd like to visit with your aunt Ginny and uncle Harry a bit so you and Maya can keep playing." Hermione set her son back onto his feet and let him return to playing.

"So why are the kids here in the first place?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat down.

"Harry take the kids every Wednesday and Friday while I see my therapist." Hermione answered.

"Why are you seeing a therapist?"

"Cause I've got some issues that only a professional can help me deal with. I don't want to do something that I'll regret later."

"What's going on?"

"Just the same as always. You know how my marriage began and I'm not sure if it was really the right choice to make. Yes I love Andrew and Maya madly but..."

"I understand." Ginny placed her hand softly on Hermione's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Shall we just continue from where you left off last?" Jonah asked.

Hermione nodded. "After I was finally released from the hospital wing...

_Ten Years Prior_

Life returned to as close to normal as it ever was at Hogwarts for the trio. They went to classes and continued to look into the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. The day she'd gotten out of the hospital wing Harry and Ron told her about T.M. Riddle's diary. The diary was totally blank but Harry at least felt that it held some kind of information about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Hermione spent a few weeks trying to figure out who this Riddle was. On Valentines day Harry finally figured the secrets of the diary. The next day he told Hermione and Ron about what he learned but She didn't really want to believe it.

The three of them argued over if they should to talk to Hagrid about what Harry had learned. They eventually decided to hold off on talking to him unless their was another attack. Things were looking up at the castle since there weren't any attacks and the mandrakes, needed to revive the people who had been attacked, were almost mature. This was a very good thing since they really didn't wish to approach Hagrid about the attacks.

During the Easter holidays the second years had to select the new classes they'd take in third year. Hermione found all the classes to be fascinating and picked them all. She'd always been slightly an over achiever but she also knew she could do it if she really wanted to. Shortly after they'd selected their new classes someone attacked Harry's dorm. They'd totally torn apart his bed and trunk apparently looking for something. They found what they'd been looking for, which was Riddle's diary.

The day after Riddle's diary was stolen was a quidditch match. While Ron and Harry were heading to the match, Hermione went to the library. She'd finally thought she'd figured out the mystery of the Chamber. As she was leaving the library to head to the match, she came across the monster that lived in the Chamber. Hermione remained in the hospital wing, petrified, until shortly before exams would begin. That's how long it took the mandrakes to be mature enough to be used to revive everyone who'd been petrified. Their was a huge feast in the middle of the night to celebrate the revival of those who'd been petrified and the defeat of Slytherin's monster. During that feast, McGonagall announced that all exams were canceled for that term. Hermione was very upset by this news since she practically lived for those exams.

The remainder of that term was fairly happy. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were all canceled since the teacher had lost his memory. Hermione hated this but Ron kept insisting that they already had enough hands on experience that it didn't mater. They focused on the end of classes and enjoyed their free time on the grounds. The train ride back to London was very fun but also slightly sad. Hermione didn't want to leave her friends again but knew she had to.

"Hermione, I promise I'll write you this summer and maybe you could come to the Borrow this year." Ron assured her as they made their way off the train.

"Do you promise to write Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll so my best to write you both." Harry answered with a smile.

"Good." The three of them stepped through the barrier back into the muggle world. Hermione's parents were standing near the Weasley's talking together. Hermione smiled at this since it meant she'd get to see her friends more if their parents became friendly. She bid farewell to Harry and Ron before heading home with her parents.

_Present Day_

"You didn't like going home for summer did you?" Jonah asked.

"Not really. Back home I was just the weird girl who was gone most of the year that no one liked. I didn't have any friends back home but at Hogwarts I did." Hermione replied.

"I see. Well times nearly up so I should let you go. I'll see you next Wednesday."

"Yes. Good bye Dr. Rogers." Hermione returned to the waiting room to retrieve her children from Harry. "We'll all be getting together on Sunday right?"

"Yeah at the Borrow. Molly wants the entire family together."

"Alright we'll see you then." Hermione settled her children on her hips and made her way back home on the underground. After arriving home she put them both down for their nap then began working on some papers she'd been putting off for a few weeks now. Hermione was enrolled in a correspondence collage to earn a collage degree in the muggle world. She wanted to have the option to work in either the wizarding or muggle world. Currently she was working on getting a teaching degree. Just as she finished the last paper she had to write Andrew and Maya both woke up.

Hermione and her children spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the backyard. Once her husband returned the children went inside to be with their father while Hermione began working on dinner. They talked about their days during dinner then put the children to bed. Once the kids were in bed, Hermione returned to her study to do some more school work. Her husband stayed out in the sitting room reading over the latest reports about the new potions being tested in his company. Hermione went to bed an hour later without her husband as she'd been doing a lot more recently.

After he realized that Hermione had gone to bed, her husband made his way to the phone. Knowing that something was going on with her he decided to call one of her friends. Figuring that Harry knew the most he called him first.

"Potter-Weasley residence. Luna speaking." A dreamy voice answered the phone.

"Hey Luna. Is Harry there?"

"Yeah." She set the phone on the table and called for Harry.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry. I'm worried about Hermione. Do you know what's going on with her?"

"You really should just try talking to her."

"Harry please tell me what's going on. I'm starting to worry."

Harry sighed. "I can't tell you. I promised Hermione that I wouldn't tell you. Just try to talk to her. She'll probably tell you what's going on but you need to talk to her. Now I've got company over so I've got to go. Bye." Harry hung up and returned to his guests.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So how was your weekend Hermione?" Jonah asked when they sat down in his office.

"My husband is starting to worry about me. He wants to know what's going on but he wouldn't understand." Hermione answered.

"Hermione I think I'd like to meet with both you and your husband sometime. We don't have to do this right now or even in the next few weeks but I think it would be good if we all met together to discuss things. Probably after we've begun to discuss what's going on in your life currently. So would you like to continue from where you stopped last?"

"Yeah. So I was returning home for yet another summer alone...

_Nine Years Prior_

Hermione parents knew that she hated coming home for the summer so they planed to take a trip that summer. Hermione and her parents went to France for a month in the middle of summer. Once they returned from France, Hermione went to stay at the Burrow. While at the Burrow she and Ginny became better friends and spent a lot of time together. The day before the new term was to start the Weasleys and Hermione went to Diagon Alley. Harry had already been at Diagon Alley for a week when they came. They all spent the last night of the holiday at the Leaky Caldron then went to King's Cross Station together.

The train this year was even more crowed them normal. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to sit together alone it was hard. They finally settled into a compartment with a sleeping professor in it. During the ride to the castle Harry told them about what he'd over heard from Ron's parents about Sirius Black. They also fought slightly with Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, who kept trying to attack Ron's pet rat Scabbers. They enjoyed the ride mostly until they were getting near to Hogsmeade Station and the train suddenly stopped. The entire train went dark and it began to get very cold. Hermione was just getting up to go investigate when the compartment door opened.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked into the dark.

"It's just me." Ginny replied.

"Sit over here Gin." Ron told her, patting on the empty seat beside him. She carefully made her way to his side and sat down.

"What's going on out there?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. I was walking back to my compartment when it went dark. I knew I was just outside your compartment so I thought it was better to just some in here." Ginny told her as they heard the door begin to slid slowly open.

Their eyes were beginning to adjust to the lack of light and they could see a skeletal hand coming into the compartment. As the door opened fully they also saw the outline of a large cloaked figure. Everything became even colder and a sense of despair filled the room. It was if this thing was sucking all the happiness and warmth from the compartment. Hermione and Ginny were really beginning to get scared when there came a movement from the back of the compartment and a sudden light filled the area. They saw Harry collapse as the figure in the door was hit by the light.

Once the thing had left, the lights on the train began to come back. The professor who had sent the thing away reached into his trunk to pull out a large bar of chocolate. Hermione and Ginny both crouched beside Harry and tried to rouse him. He slowly came to and looked at his friends in confusion.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked as he returned to his seat.

"That was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black." The professor told them as he handed them all a chunk of chocolate. "I'm going to go have a talk with the conductor and see what's going on." He stood then turned back at the door. "Eat the chocolate. You'll feel better."

"Who was screaming?" Harry asked, slowly beginning to eat his chocolate.

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione told him in concern.

"But I heard someone, a woman, screaming before I fainted." Harry rubbed his head as if trying to remember something important. "Do any of you guys faint?"

"No but I felt weird, like I'd never be happy again. Those things are even worse then dad made them out to be." Ron replied with a small shudder.

They all slowly ate their chocolate in silence. Harry was busy thinking, Ron was still shuddering while Ginny and Hermione were trying to figure out Harry. This wasn't the first time that Harry was hearing things that no one else could but Hermione highly doubted that a snake could scream. She spent the rest of the ride working out the possibilities in her head. They all took a carriage together to the castle and made their way to the great hall. Just before they reached the doors however, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and Hermione. She took them up to her office so Madam Pomphrey could take a look at Harry. Once he got the all clear he went into the hall to wait for Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, I wish to speak to you about your class choices this year. You are the top witch of your age and actually one of the top students in the entire school. Because of this I got special permission for you to use a time-turner so you can take all the classes you requested." Professor McGonagall began. "Now you can not tell anyone about this or else we'll both be in trouble with the ministry. Not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley may know about this. It has to be kept a secret. Can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered.

"Now you'll get your schedule tomorrow and it'll have you in multiple classes at the same time. If anyone asks just tell them you've made special arrangements with me about your classes. Now do you have any questions?"

"How do I work the time-turner?"

"You give it a turn for every hour you need to go back." She pointed at the part that was turned. "Anything else?"

"No Professor." Hermione took the time turner and placed it around her neck.

"You may head down to the feast now." Professor McGonagall excused her.

Hermione joined Harry out in the hall and they both made their way to the feast. They told Ron what McGonagall wanted with them as they ate. After the feast they returned to Gryffindor tower and all went to bed. The incident with the dementor had really worn them all out.

_Present Day_

"So you can travel through time?" Jonah asked.

"Only during that year could I relive hours of my life. I only used it to go to all my classes. I gave the time-turner back after that year." Hermione replied.

"That must have been exhausting."

"It was which is why I gave back the time-turner and dropped a lot of my extra classes."

"Well it was great hearing your story today. I can't wait till we meet again to hear how your year was having to relive it so much."

"Yes it was interesting. Well good bye Dr. Rogers. I'll see you on Friday." Hermione left and apparated straight home. Harry had to cover for Ron that day at St. Mungo's so he hadn't been able to take the kid. She'd called all her other friends and since on one was able to watch the kids she just got her mum to come over and watch the kids.

"How was your visit with your friend dear?" Jane Granger asked her daughter with a smile.

"Oh it was alright. Jonah and I just talked over tea." Hermione answered. She hadn't told her mum that she was really going to see a therapist.

"Well I've got to get home and start working on dinner for your father."

"Bye mum. Give my love to dad." Hermione walked her mum to the door and waited for her to leave. Once Jane drove out of sight Hermione went to locate her two children. They were both in Andrew's room playing with their toys. "Did you guys have fun with grandma?"

"No." Maya answered with a smile. She'd just learned how to say 'No' and it was her favorite word. Hermione knew to gage her daughters answers on her expressions more then her words. She didn't really know that many yet s it was just easier that way.

"Well grandma really liked getting to see you both."

"Where you go all time mama?" Andrew asked softly.

"I go to see Jonah to talk." She told him with a smile.

"Mama doesn't like talk to me and Maya?" Andrew pouted.

"Of course I do baby but sometimes I just need to talk to adults." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Hermione?" A voice called out from the front door.

"Daddy's home." Andrew cried out and went running to great him. "Daddy!"

"Hey little man. Where's your mum?"

"With Maya." He pointed to the hallway where Hermione came walking with Maya in her arms.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Sev sent me home to spend some time with me family. He's wants me to start working only part time for a while."

"Oh. So when will you be working now?"

"I'll go in at nine and get off at two everyday except Fridays. Sev is giving me Fridays off."

"Well that's great dear. You should know that the kids have a standing play date with Harry every Wednesday at noon until two and Fridays from nine thirty until eleven. Those are the times that he's off so he likes to see his godchildren."

"Well then on Fridays we can all get together with Harry." He smiled at her. "How would you feel about the four of going out to dinner tonight? I want you to get to have a night off for once. You work so hard taking care of the kids and you deserve this."

"You never want to go out to dinner with the kids. What's going on?"

"Nothing Hermione. I just want to spend some quality time with my family." He kissed her softly.

"Alright. You pick where we're going to go then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Jonah asked when he saw Hermione.

"Not really. My husband's business partner gave him a lot of time off. He's now working part time and is off on Fridays. Also he's been acting really weird since Wednesday trying to continually do stuff with me and the kids."

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"Well he loves his children but he hates going out to restaurants with them. We've gone out to dinner for the past two nights. He knew wants to do that. Also he's been practically going out of his way to be nice and help me with everything I'm doing."

"That sounds nice I guess." Hermione shrugged. "Well let's get back to your childhood story."

"Yeah lets." Hermione smiled weakly. "Life was insane for me going to classes with the time-turner...

_Nine Years Prior_

Hermione was quickly worn out by the pace of all her classes. It was also really hard for Hermione to keep the time-turner a secret from Harry and Ron. They were always asking questions about how she was taking so many classes and why she was always so exhausted. She loved her classes but it was so draining having to relive so many hours of her day.

She didn't have too much trouble keeping up with her classes for most of the year. The only thing that really got in her way was helping Hagrid with his case to protect Buckbeak. She spent ever last free moment working up a defense for Buckbeak. During the first ever Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco Malfoy was being his normal, cocky self and wasn't listening to Hagrid. He went right up to Buckbeak and insulted him which got him attacked. After that he told his father what had happened and Lucius used his power in the Ministry to get rid of Buckbeak and possiblely even Hagrid.

Shortly before Buckbeak's trial a rift formed between Hermione and Ron. Ron had found blood and cat hair on his sheets and his rat was no where to be found. He blamed Hermione and Crookshanks for his rat going missing. It really hurt Hermione that Ron would blame her for this. Harry still stood by her slightly but he also had to be on Ron's side. It was a very difficult time for the Gryffindor trio. Hermione just focused herself entirely on her studies and stayed away from her two best friends. She just kept telling herself that Ron would calm down and they'd all be friends again.

Life was very lonely for the months that Ron wasn't speaking to Hermione. The longer that he continued the silent treatment the more Hermione began to worry that she had lost her only friends. She spent most of her time down at Hagrid's crying and talking to him. Hermione didn't want things to go back to how they were when she first came to Hogwarts or even worse how things were before Hogwarts.

After Buckbeak's trial Ron began to speak to Hermione once more. He'd realized that he'd over reacted slightly and stopped blaming Hermione completely for Scabbers disappearing. He was still upset about losing his rat but they'd gotten past it enough to be friends again. The three of them began to spend all their free time working on Buckbeak's appeal. Hermione was happy to have her friends back again even if Ron still wouldn't stop tormenting Crookshanks. It was just good to have people to spend time with and do homework with.

The day of Buckbeak's appeal Harry, Hermione and Ron all went down to visit Hagrid. While they were having tea, Hermione picked up the milk jug and discovered Scabbers. Ron soften up instantly and profusely apologized to Hermione. She didn't really care about their silly fight anymore and took Ron's apology. She was just about to sit back down so they could drink their tea when Hagrid shot to his feet.

"They're comin'. You gotta go." Hagrid told them as he began to shake.

Ron shoved Scabbers into his pocket while Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak. They hurried out the back door as Hagrid let the officials from the ministry and Dumbledore in the front door. Putting the cloak over themselves until they got farther from Hagrid's they quickly rushed off. They were still quite close to Hagrid's when Ron stopped. Scabbers wouldn't stop squirming in his pocket so he had to struggle with the rat. They heard the officials come back out of Hagrid's and they the sound of the executioner's ax falling with a thud. Hermione swayed on the spot and had to be held up by Harry.

They slowly made their way back towards the castle again. They were getting close to the castle when Ron was bite by Scabbers. Just after that Crookshanks appeared and Scabbers ran off. Ron threw the cloak off himself and pelted into the dark after the rat. Harry and Hermione ran after him, letting the cloak fly off behind them. They tripped over Ron as he pinned Scabbers under his body. They tried to get him back under the cloak when a large black dog came out of the shadows of the Whomping Willow. The dog lunged at Ron and began to drag him to the tree. Ron was quickly pulled under the tree and out of sight.

Hermione and Harry tried to follow but were quickly attacked by the tree's branches. Hermione was hit hard in the arm by a branch and Harry got hit on the side of his face. His glasses flew off his face and he fell to the ground to try to find them. While Harry was trying to find his glasses and avoid the branches flying around, Hermione was trying to get closer to the trunk of the tree. She had nearly reached it when a branch hit her around the waist and she was thrown into the air. She grabbed onto one of the branches as she began to fall back down. Harry had just found his glasses again when he heard Hermione scream above him. He looked up just as she grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him with her. As they passed beside the trunk, Hermione let go of Harry and he fell down the hole below the trunk. A moment later Hermione let go of the branch she'd been on and fell right on top of Harry.

"Sorry." Hermione said quietly as she got off of Harry.

"It's alright." Harry got up after Hermione and they made their way down to the tunnel.

"Where does this lead?"

"I'm not sure but I've got a guess." Harry answered.

_Present Day_

"I'm sorry but I have to stop you there. We're out of time." Jonah told her as he raised his hands to stop her.

"Oh wow." Hermione sighed.

"I'll see you again next Wednesday Hermione."

"Yes I'll see you then." Hermione quickly made her way into the waiting room.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry greeted her.

"Where are the kids?" She asked him.

"Back at my place with Ron and their father."

"Did he ask you where you were going?"

"Yeah and I told him I had to see my therapist."

"How'd he react to that?"

"He thought it was great that I had someone to talk about my issues with." Harry went silent for a moment. "I really think you should tell your husband the truth. He'd understand 'Mione."

"I know but I'm just not ready to tell him yet."

"I know but he is getting worried about you."

"He's worried about me?" Hermione frowned at this.

"Yes he is. He called me last Friday asking me if I knew what was going on with you. He was worried that something was wrong with you and you didn't want to tell him."

"Maybe I should try to let him in a bit more then I have been."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is cutting into your time Harry." Jonah said from the door.

"Why don't you just stay at my place until I get back? We can talk more then." Harry said to Hermione who nodded.

"I'll see you in an hour Harry." Hermione left and walked back to Harry and Ron's house.

She wanted some time to think before having to face her husband. She was just walking up the path way to Harry's house when she saw him sitting on the front step. He stood and began walking towards her as well. He had a frown on his face and she could tell by looking at his eyes that he had been worrying about her. She steeled herself for whatever he was going to say to her. It shocked her though when he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Where have you been?" He asked when he pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to think so I walked home from the library. I didn't mean to worry you dear." She softly caressed his cheek.

"It's alright baby." He kissed her softly. "Do you want to maybe go out tonight just the two of us? Ron was telling me that he'd love to take the kids sometime. His mum wants to see them and get a chance to spoil and fuss over them."

"I guess that'd be alright. Where do you want to go?"

"We can decide later. Let's just go inside and spend time with our children."

"Okay." Hermione smiled and took her husbands hand in her own as they walked back inside.

"Hey 'Mione. How was the library?" Ron asked from the floor with the kids.

"It was alright. When's Harry gonna be back?"

"Now." Harry answered from behind them. "So did you want to finish our conversation from earlier 'Mione?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I go off with Harry to talk sweetie?"

"Of course baby. Ron and I can continue playing with the kids and hanging out."

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him softly and went with Harry into his office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"So did you think about what I said earlier?" Harry asked as they sat down in his office.

"Yeah I did. I actually walked back here from Jonah's office." Hermione answered. "Did he really call you last week cause he was worried?"

"Yes he did. I know you keep saying that you're not ready to tell him about you being in therapy but I really think you should. You might be surprised how supportive of it he could be."

"He'd be upset that I don't think I can talk to him about my issues."

"No he wouldn't 'Mione. He just wants you to be happy and right now he can tell that you aren't. Yes he may have gotten caught up in work for a while but he actually asked Snape to give him time off right now. He realized that he hasn't been spending enough time with you and the kids and wanted to make it up to you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I actually talk to him when he's here even if you're not." Harry looked her square in the eye. "You may not believe me but he actually loves you. You two may have gotten married because 'you had to' but he doesn't feel like that anymore. You just have to accept the fact that he loves you and that you love him."

"I don't..."

"Hermione it won't do to try and lie about it. You know this room is charmed so only the truth can be spoken. I may play the fool at times but I see how he looks at you and how you look at him when you think no one is watching. Hermione I know that you're scared of getting hurt but he's not going to hurt you. He loves you too much to hurt you but you have to tell him how you feel." Harry told her as a knock came at the door. "It's open."

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to say good bye. I'm leaving for my mums with the kids." Ron apologized, sticking his head into the office.

"Tell your mum that I'll be coming by a little later." Harry told him.

"I will. When do you think you'll be coming by?"

"Probably in another hour or so."

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye 'Mione."

"Bye Ron." She waved to him before his head popped back out of the room. "Harry I think I just want to go home. You've given me a lot to think about."

"I understand. You and your husband should go home and relax together." Harry stood up with Hermione. "Just remember that I'm here for you if you ever need me."

"I will Harry. Thank you for taking the kids so often and for recommending Jonah to me." Hermione hugged him then went to join her husband. "You ready to head home sweetie?"

"I'm ready when you are." He smiled up at her. "I was thinking that we could go out to this really nice restaurant for dinner tonight. Ron was telling me about it earlier."

"That sounds great but could we go home and relax for a while first? I'm warn out from my long walk and my talk with Harry."

"We can do whatever you want to do baby. Do you want to floo straight home or apparate?"

"Let's floo." She then called to Harry in his office. "We're gonna floo home now Harry."

"Alright I'll see you again next Wednesday." Harry called back.

"So where is this restaurant that you're taking me to?" Hermione asked as she did her make up.

"It's a surprise but you're gonna love it." He smirked in the sexy way he always did. Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Trust me baby you're gonna love it." He kissed her softly.

"Alright. When will be getting back?"

"Probably late."

"What about Maya? You know she can't stand going to bed without us tucking her in."

"Don't worry baby. We'll be back to tuck in our children. They just may be going to bed later then they normally do tonight." He finished with his tie and gave Hermione a sweet smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Hermione placed the back onto her earring and stood up.

"Okay then give me your hand." He held his hand out to her and she took it. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

"Why?"

"I just want to be able to enjoy your shock when you open your eyes and see where we are. Please Hermione." He gave her a pout and she smiled softly.

"Alright." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She felt the world tighten around here then return to normal. She could hear her husband walking beside her and had to resist the urge to open her eyes.

"Okay open your eyes."

"Oh." Hermione sighed in shock. Right before her was the Eiffel Tower. "Are we really in Paris?"

"Yes we are. Ron told me that of all the places you had traveled to while in school that Paris had been your favorite. I figured that it would be the best place to go for a romantic night out with my wife. Do you approve?"

"I very much approve. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and kissed him gently.

"Well follow me and we can begin our evening out." He offered her his arm and they began walking towards the Eiffel Tower. They took a special elevator up to the very top of the Tower and were seated immediately.

"How did you arrange this?" Hermione asked. "I tried to come here with my parents a few times and they were always booked."

"Harry called them personally and got us a reservation. It helps knowing the hero of the wizarding world."

"I can't believe that you used Harry to make reservations."

"I didn't use him to get reservations. I was just talking to him and Ron about where to take you for dinner tonight and Ron suggested this place. Harry then got up and picked up his phone to make the reservation. He'd already gotten the reservations before I could even stop him. Hermione you know that I only purposely used Harry's fame and power when Andrew was born."

"How'd you use Harry's fame and power when Andrew was born?"

"I got you the top healers and the best room at St. Mungo's through Harry."

"You really did that?" Hermione was in shock.

"Yes I did. I wanted the best care for you and our son." He caressed her cheek.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked, coming over to their table.

"Yes I believe we are. I would like the duck ala range and a glass of your best Merlot."

"Very good choice monsieur. And for you madam?"

"I'll have the same."

"Good choice."

"Could we actually have a bottle of your best Merlot?"

"Of course monsieur." The waiter took their menus and went to hand over their order.

"Hermione I'd really like to apologize for getting so caught up in my work since Andrew was born. I should have been more attentive of you and the children. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize how bad of a husband and father I've been."

"Sweetie, you've been a wonderful father to Andrew and Maya." Hermione placed her hand on his. "You've also been a wonderful husband. Yes you've been spending a lot of time working since Andrew was born but I knew you were like that when we got married. You're just the kind of guy who will do anything to care for his family."

He smiled at her as the wine was poured and placed before them. "I know that I've been doing everything to provide for you all financially but not emotionally. I don't want to be like my father was. He spent all his time working and making money but was never there when I wanted to spend time with him." He took a sip of his wine. "I want our kids to know me and feel like they can approach me with their problems."

"Sweetie our kids love you and know that you love them. They know they can approach you with anything they need. All Andrew ever talks about when you're at work and when I put him to bed is how much fun the two of you have together. It's his favorite part of the day when he and Maya get to spend time with just you."

"But it's still not the same. I told Sev today that I'm going to be taking the next two months off to spend more time with my family. I know that you're unhappy about something and I've just been too busy to notice until now. I want you to be happy Hermione." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"I know you do."

"Are you willing to tell me why you're unhappy?"

"Not yet. I've got some things to think through before we can talk it all through. I promise when I'm ready to talk we will." She kissed his palm just as the food arrived.

"You know I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk." Hermione gave him a smile and ate her food in silence. She knew that he was telling the truth but also wasn't ready to talk through her fears and issues with him yet.

"Would you care for some dessert?" The waiter asked when he came to retrieve their plates once they had finished.

"Would you like some dessert Hermione?"

"No thank you. I think I'm too full from dinner to eat anymore." Hermione answered.

"We would just like the check then." He told the waiter.

"Right away monsieur." The waiter hurried off then returned with the check. He walked away from the table to wait for them to pay.

"Where do you want to go now Hermione?" Her husband asked as he placed the money for the bill and a large tip on the table.

"Could we go for a walk through the city?" She asked and received a nod as they both stood.

They walked around the city hand in hand just enjoying the beauty of Paris at night. Neither of them really spoke much the entire time since both had their heads full of thoughts. Hermione still had a lot to think about from her conversation with Harry earlier. The conversation at dinner just added even more to her thoughts. Her husband was busy thinking about what could really be bothering Hermione and if their marriage was starting to fall apart. It seemed to be heading in that direction and he wanted to stop it if he could.

After an hour of walking around the city they both returned to the Burrow. Maya and Andrew were both sitting in the kitchen with Molly coloring. Molly greeted them both happily and offered them a seat at the table. Andrew slipped out of his seat and hurried over to his parents. He handed his drawing to his father who smiled down at it. Andrew had drawn a picture of Hermione, himself, his father and Maya together outside their house. Hermione smiled at the picture as well then went to look at Maya's picture. Her picture was of their entire family along with Harry and Ron and a baby.

"Who is this one Maya?" Hermione asked her, pointing at the baby.

"Ron Harry baby." Maya answered with a smile.

"But they don't have a baby sweetie."

"Should." Hermione smiled at this. She agreed that Harry and Ron should have a baby but also knew it wasn't something that would be easy for them to achieve.

The wizarding world knew many more things then the muggle world did and had made many advancements. The greatest advancement they had made was in the ability to fuse the DNA of two men inside an empty egg. The only problem is that someone has to willingly donate an egg and also their body for the child to actually be able to grow. Hermione knew that she would offer her own body and eggs to Ron and Harry if they wanted to have a baby. She just wasn't sure how her husband would feel about her carrying someone else's child.

"Are Harry and Ron still here?" Hermione asked Molly.

"They went home a little before you got here." Molly answered.

"Well we probably should get the kids home and into bed. It's already past their bedtime."

"It was great to have them here for the day. Don't be strangers." Molly got up and hugged them all before letting them floo home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"How has your week been Hermione?" Jonah asked once they sat down in his office.

"Crazy. My husband is taking the next two months off to spend more time with the kids and I. The kids love that's he's there all the time but it's hard on me. I'm used to having the kids entirely to myself during the day. Though last Friday he did take me to a romantic dinner in Paris so I guess I can forgive him for stealing my time with the children." Hermione smiled as she remembered that dinner again.

"That sounds really nice. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much. He's never taken me to such a romantic place before."

"Well it seems to me that your husband is making an effort to be more attentive."

"He is."

"Well I hope that it all works out for you. So when we last met you and Harry were just entering a tunnel under a tree."

"Yes the tunnel under the Whomping Willow."

_Nine Years Prior_

Hermione and Harry walked through the tunnel. It was very long but all either of them could think about was Ron. As the tunnel began to incline they saw a small patch of light from above. Quickly they both hurried to the light and out of the tunnel. The room they exited into was very dirty and shabby. The wallpaper on the walls was pealing, there were stains every where, every piece of furniture in the room was broken and the windows were all boarded up.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Harry looked around the room and nodded in agreement.

They both heard a creak from above them as if someone was moving around. They both quickly but quietly crept through the hall and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they saw only one door open. As they crept closer to it they heard a low moan and then a loud purring. They nodded to each other before Harry kicked open the door.

Before them they saw Crookshanks laying on a large four-poster bed, purring. Ron was laying on the floor beside him clutching his leg which stuck out at a strange angle. Harry and Hermione rushed across the room to him.

"Ron– are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap –"

"What–"

"_He's the dog...he's and Animagus..."_

Hermione and Harry turned around as the door closed with a snap behind them. Now standing there they saw a man that looked like he was a corpse. He was filthy, his skin was so tight on his face it looked like a skull and he had yellow teeth. Standing there before them was Sirius Black.

Harry and Hermione were both quickly disarmed by Sirius who had Ron's wand. Harry moved Hermione behind him and also moved to stand before Ron. He wasn't going to let his friends be killed when it was only him Black was after. Hermione tried to move beside him but Harry wouldn't let her.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Black said hoarsely. His voice sounded a though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."

Harry lunged towards black but was grabbed from either side by Ron and Hermione.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercely, standing up beside Harry.

"Lie down," Black said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

A verbal battle began between Harry and Black after that. Eventually Harry threw himself at Black and they both fell into a wall. Black didn't try to fight back which severely confused the three Gryffindors. Harry soon found himself standing with his wand pointed at Sirius but he just couldn't kill him. suddenly a noise was heard from downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"

Professor Lupin quickly ran up the stairs and into the room. He disarmed Harry and Hermione, who had been holding her's and Ron's wands.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin asked as he helped him to his feet.

Hermione looked quickly to Lupin. She didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? She turned to look at Black again.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Hermione glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then...," Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed her was trying to read his mind, "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" – Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, " – unless _he_ was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

Hermione fell into a screaming match with Lupin about him being a werewolf. She had known Lupin's secret for a long time and hadn't told anyone. This was the first time she was reveling the truth to anyone. She also began accusing Lupin of helping Black get into the castle and wanting Harry to be dead.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead..." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Harry continued to accuse Lupin of being in league with Black while Lupin continued to try and explain the truth. Eventually Harry calmed down enough for Lupin to explain the whole story. Black added things along the way as well. Once Harry began to start hearing about his father he calmed down and began to believe Lupin's story. Just as the story was coming to an end Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere and pointed his wand at Lupin.

Snape bond Lupin with a spell then began to threaten Black. An argument broke out between Harry and Snape as well as a bit with Hermione. Snape tried to order them to return to the castle and when they refused he threatened them as well. Harry snapped and disarmed Snape so fiercely that he was knocked out. Black continued the story that had been interrupted by Snape's arrival. It took a bit but Harry finally understood the truth and believed that Black was telling the truth. After that they made their way back to the castle.

Just as they exited the tunnel below the willow the moon came out from behind the clouds. Lupin transformed into his wolf form followed quickly by Black in his dog form. The two battled away from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry heard Black give a loud whimper and went running after him. Hermione followed him as well, trying to stop him from following Black. They reached the edge of the lake and found Black passed out and getting surrounded by dementors. Hermione passed out as Harry continued to try to repel the dementors.

They awoke later in the Hospital wing. Snape and the Minister of Magic were in the hall talking loudly. Hermione strained to hear what thy were saying without Poppy realizing she was awake. After a bit Dumbledore entered the wing and spoke to Hermione and Harry. Mostly he was speaking to Hermione because what he was saying only would make sense to her. As Dumbledore left the Hospital wing Hermione pulled a necklace from under her robes. She placed the chain around both their necks and turned the pendant three times. The world rushed around them then Hermione pulled Harry down the hall into a broom cupboard. She quietly explained about the time-turner and what they had to do. Once the hall was quiet again they hurried out the front door and down towards Hagrid's hut. When the executioner, Minister and Dumbledore had all entered Hagrid's hut they carefully took Buckbeak from his chain and led him into the woods. They hid in the woods until it began to get dark then moved down to Hagrid's hut. Harry went out to the lake to try to get a better look so they'd know when Black was taken back to the castle.

Hermione went after him once she realized that the dementors were making their way to the lake. She didn't want her friend to end up getting hurt. Just as she saw the lake she also saw Harry standing at the edge of the lake casting a Patronus. It shocked her since Harry had just summoned a corporal Patronus. That was very powerful magic but she knew they had to get out of sight before Snape came down to the lake to take them up to the castle. They got onto Buckbeak's back and flew to where Black was being held. Hermione unlocked the window then Harry helped Black out the window and onto Buckbeak. They flew to the top of the tower and said their good-byes to Black before rushing back to the hospital wing.

_Present Day_

"That was an amazing tale Hermione. I can't believe that you went through so much in one year." Jonah commented as Hermione finished telling her tale.

"I've never had a quiet year at Hogwarts but my third year was the craziest."

"Seems like it. Well this was a great session Hermione. I will see you on Friday."

"Good-bye Jonah." Hermione stood and walked form the building before apparating to Harry's house.


End file.
